regnumfandomcom-20200213-history
Knight
Knights are Regnum Online's tanks. When choosing this subclass, warriors gain access to hard metal shields and the heaviest armors of the game. Only by equipping this, they can stand much more punishment that any other class. But they also have a long list of defensive buffs that makes them even tougher. Not only that, they also gain a defensive trait that none else has. Besides their evasion and resist chances, they also get a block chance. Blocking means parry attacks, blocking damage and effect too. Knights have the same problem all warriors share, they lack range attack. Not only that, but their damage output is lower than the barbarian's. However, they can help win wars without the need of hitting hard. Knights have very good defensive auras, including resistance to spells and ranged strikes, wich is great for holding ground. They also can activate their defenses to a full and rush to the core of the enemy formation, confusing and making foes waste their mana trying to stop them. Not to mention their single target crowd control skills, going straight to the back and incapacitating the conjurers is devastating. Knights are for those who like to take their time and find the right moment to act. Advantages & Disadvantages of a Knight Advantages *Very high armor *Can block enemy attacks *Very high health point total *Provide defense for allies with good auras *In a small fight they can survive for a long time Disadvantages *Lower damage than barbs *Almost exclusively melee range *Leveling relatively slow compared to other classes *Moderate movement speed Disciplines The Knight subclass has 2 subclass specific disciplines: *Vanguard: allows the knight to soak damage or increase his health. *Shields: allows the knight to use spells involving shields such as increasing block chance, protecting allies or hitting the enemy to dizzy them. Skills As with all classes, each discipline of the Knight contains 10 skills. The skills for each discipline in order of lowest to highest level required are: Vanguard *Challenge: reduces an enemy's hit chance. *Taunt: makes that the hunter's pet lose armour and lose their control. *Provoking Blow: reduces an enemy's concentration and dexterity. *Stone Temple: passively increases the knight's constitution. *Rigorous Preparation: reduces the target's chance to hit or deal a critical hit to the knight.bugged *Awareness: opponents hitting the knight have an increased chance to miss.bugged *Troll's Skin: temporarily increases the knight's health. *Arcane Constitution: the knight has passively increased magical defense. *Stars Shield: an aura protects allies from magical damage (caster not affected). *Army of One: significantly increases the knight's physical and magical resistance. Shields *Precise Block: increases the chance for a knight to block attacks. *Shield Bash: deals blunt damage and dizzies an opponent. *Deflect Projectiles: increases the knight's piercing resistance. *Block: passively increases the knight's block chance. *Protector: the knight cannot attack or cast spells, but has significantly increased block chance. *Shield Wall: an aura partially protects nearby allies from blunt damage (caster not affected). *Ethereal Mantle: the knight increases one ally's magical defense. *Run Over: the knight reduces his chance of getting knocked down. *Deflecting Barrier: an aura gives allies near the knight a chance to block ranged attacks (caster not affected). *Heroic Presence: aura that drastically increases the knight and surrounding ally's armour points. Category:Subclasses